


Afterburn's Glow

by Zippit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not where he expected to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterburn's Glow

Starfleet, all bright hopes and dreams, wasn't a place he expected to end up. There were no benefits, no upsides, only the painful reminder of everything he'd lost. The father he never knew, the mother who drowned her grief in every mission she took, and his childhood. Lost to the swirl of stars and the promises that never came true.

He's his father's son but he's unsure if it's curse or benediction. His rise to glory at the expense of a planet and the majority of his cadet class.

Still, something in that initial promise calls to him.

Exploration.

_Wonder._


End file.
